kedumimfandomcom_he-20200216-history
ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת צו תשע"ג
ב"ה אור ליום ג' ניסן תשע"ג פרחי קדומים: טבעיים ותרבותיים Perach 4.JPG Pearch3.JPG Perach 2.jpg Perach 1.jpg thumb|ימין|335 px|קליפ 'חד גדיא' - פורסם ב-11 במרץ 2013 בטכניקת "kiss" עיבוד: יאיר הראל [la crava Had gadya -Italy - 1954|thumb|ימין|335 px|E la crava [Had gadya -Italy - 1954 - חד גדיא באיטלקית - אוצר מנגינות הספריה הלאומית]] =מסורת ישראל= הלכה יומית:קריאת שמע הלימוד היום לעילוי נשמת אמציה יעקב בן ירוחם מרדכי הלוי ז"ל # הקורא קריאת שמע, לא ירמוז בעיניו, ולא יקרוץ בשפתיו, ולא יראה באצבעותיו, בפרשה ראשונה, שהיא עיקר קבלת עול מלכות שמים, מפני שאם עושה כן - נראה כקורא דרך עראי. ואפילו לדבר מצוה אסור לרמוז, וכל שכן שאסור להריח טבק. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' סג) # יש מחמירים גם בפרשת שניה שלא לרמוז וכדומה, אבל לדבר מצוה לדברי הכל מותר לרמוז בפרשה שניה. (שם) # נ.ב. לשאלת רבים, לגבי קריאת שמע שעל המטה: אם כבר שכב, לדברי הכל מותר להטות על צידו ולקרוא. אם עדיין לא שכב, יש אומרים שמותר לכתחילה לשכב ולקרוא, ויש אומרים שעדיף לקוראה בעמידה או ישיבה (משנ"ב רל"ט) # הלימוד היום לרפואת נעם אברהם בן רויטל בתושח"י, נא להתפלל לרפואתוהעוסק במלאכתו, ורצה לקרוא קריאת שמע, יפסיק ממלאכתו עד שיסיים פרשה ראשונה. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' סג) # אדם העושה מלאכתו בראש הבנין או בראש האילן, ורוצה לקרוא קריאת שמע, אינו צריך לירד למטה, אלא קורא במקומו # הקורא את שמע למפרע, כלומר, שהפך את סדר המילים או את סדר הפסוקים, וקרא מהסוף להתחלה, לא יצא ידי חובתו. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' סג) # אמנם אם שינה את סדר הפרשיות, כגון שקרא תחילה 'ויאמר' ואחר כך את שאר הפרשיות, יצא, כיון שאף בתורה אין הפרשיות כתובות בסדר שתיקנו חכמים, ואף שתיקנום בסדר זה, אם קרא בסדר אחר, יצא. (שם) המקור: halachotbeyom@gmail.com משנה יומית:מסכת שקלים המשך משנה ה: מוֹתַר עֲנִיִּים, לָעֲנִיִּים. מוֹתַר עָנִי, לְאוֹתוֹ עָנִי. מוֹתַר שְׁבוּיִים, לַשְּׁבוּיִים. מוֹתַר שָׁבוּי, לְאוֹתוֹ שָׁבוּי. מוֹתַר הַמֵּתִים, לַמֵּתִים. מוֹתַר הַמֵּת, לְיוֹרְשָׁיו. רַבִּי מֵאִיר אוֹמֵר, מוֹתַר הַמֵּת, יְהֵא מֻנָּח עַד שֶׁיָּבֹא אֵלִיָּהוּ. רַבִּי נָתָן אוֹמֵר, מוֹתַר הַמֵּת בּוֹנִין לוֹ נֶפֶשׁ עַל קִבְרוֹ: עתה מביאה המשנה את דינם של כספים שנאספו לצורך דברים אחרים, שאינם קרבנות, ונותרו מעות עודפים, כיצד נוהגים בהם: מוֹתַר עֲנִיִּים - אם אספו מעות לצורך עניים מסוימים, ונותרו מעות מיותרים, לָעֲנִיִּים - ישתמשו במעות לצורך עניים אחרים. מוֹתַר עָנִי - אספו מעות לצורך עני מסוים, כגון לקנות לו מלבוש, ונותרו מעות מיותרים, יינתן המותר לְאוֹתוֹ עָנִי. מוֹתַר שְׁבוּיִים - אם אספו מעות לפדיון שבויים, ונותרו מעות, לַשְּׁבוּיִים - ישמרו אותם עד שיזדמנו שבויים אחרים, ויפדום בהם. מוֹתַר שָׁבוּי - אם אספו מעות לצורך פדיון שבוי מסוים, ונותרו מעות, יינתנו המעות לְאוֹתוֹ שָׁבוּי. מוֹתַר הַמֵּתִים - אספו מעות לצורך הוצאות קבורת מתים עניים, ונותרו, לַמֵּתִים - ישמרום לצורך מתים אחרים, שיצטרכו לקוברם. מוֹתַר הַמֵּת - אספו מעות לצורך הוצאות קבורת מת מסוים, ונותרו מעות, יינתנו לְיוֹרְשָׁיו של אותו מת, ואף שיש בכך זלזול במת, מוחל המת על כבודו להנאת יורשיו. רַבִּי מֵאִיר אוֹמֵר, מוֹתַר הַמֵּת, יְהֵא מֻנָּח עַד שֶׁיָּבֹא אֵלִיָּהוּ, כיון שיש ספק אם מוחל הוא על כבודו עבור יורשיו או לא, ומספק אסור להשתמש במעות. רַבִּי נָתָן אוֹמֵר, ודאי אין המת מוחל על בודו, ולכן מוֹתַר הַמֵּת, בּוֹנִין לוֹ נֶפֶשׁ - מצבה עַל קִבְרוֹ: המקור: halachotbeyom@gmail.com ספר ויקרא, ראש חודש ומסכת עירובין גם התחלת ספר ויקרא, גם התחלת מסכת עירובין וגם ר"ח ניסן שהזדמנו לאותו שבוע. מה זה אומר ? בהלל שאומרים בר"ח ישנו פסוק מעניין: (טז) אָנָּה יְדֹוָד כִּי אֲנִי עַבְדֶּךָ, אַנִי עַבְדְּךָ בֶּן אֲמָתֶךָ, פִּתַּחְתָּ לְמוֹסֵרָי: (ספר תהילים פרק קטז) למה דוד המלך ע"ה אומר "אֲנִי עַבְדֶּךָ", וחוזר ואומר שוב "אַנִי עַבְדְּךָ בֶּן אֲמָתֶךָ", ומה יש בזה קשר לטיעון לקב"ה שיקיים בנו "פִּתַּחְתָּ לְמוֹסֵרָי" ? דהיינו, שיוריד מאתנו את הָאֲסוּרִים הכובלים אותנו, משל היינו אֲזוּקִים בידיים וברגליים באזיקים, ו/או שיוריד מאתנו את הייסורים הכובלים אותנו ! מסביר בעל "פרי הארץ", הרב מנחם מנדל מויטבסק זי"ע, מתלמידי הבעש"ט שמנוחתו כבוד בטבריה, שיש שני מיני עבדים: יש עבד שהיה חפשי ונמכר זה עתה לעבדות. עליו יש להשגיח שלא יברח, כי הוא היה מורגל לחירות, לכן צריך לֶאֱזוֹק אותו במוסרות ו/או לשעבד אותו קשה, בייסורים, כדי שלא יהיה פנוי לחשוב על העולם החפשי ממנו בא, כדברי פרעה: "(ט) תִּכְבַּד הָעֲבֹדָה עַל הָאֲנָשִׁים וְיַעֲשׂוּ בָהּ וְאַל יִשְׁעוּ בְּדִבְרֵי שָׁקֶר:" (ספר שמות פרק ה) ויש עבד אשר נולד לשפחה, מעולם לא טעם חיים אחרים זולת העבדות. אצלו אין חשש שישאף לעולם שאיננו מכיר אותו, ואותו – ניתן לשחרר מאזיקים ו/או מייסורים. אין חשש שהוא יברח. דוד המלך אומר לקב"ה, אֲנִי עַבְדֶּךָ, ולא סתם עבדך, אַנִי עַבְדְּךָ בֶּן אֲמָתֶךָ, ואני מורגל להיות עבדך מיום שיצאתי לאוויר העולם, ע"כ אתה יכול לשחרר אותי מן האזיקים ומן הייסורים, אתה יכול לקיים בי "פִּתַּחְתָּ לְמוֹסֵרָי". הדור הראשון של יוצאי מצרים, היו עבדים שהכירו חיי חירות או שמעו על כך מאבותיהם. הקב"ה היה צריך לֶאֱזוֹק אותם ולשעבד אותם בייסורים ובעבודה קשה כדי לקרבם אליו. הם יצאו ממצרים אחרי שהם הבינו שרק הקב"ה יגאל אותם, ככתוב: ...וַיֵּאָנְחוּ בְנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל מִן הָעֲבֹדָה וַיִּזְעָקוּ וַתַּעַל שַׁוְעָתָם אֶל הָאֱ-לֹהִים מִן הָעֲבֹדָה: (כד) וַיִּשְׁמַע אֱ-לֹהִים אֶת נַאֲקָתָם וַיִּזְכֹּר אֱ-לֹהִים אֶת בְּרִיתוֹ אֶת אַבְרָהָם אֶת יִצְחָק וְאֶת יַעֲקֹב: (כה) וַיַּרְא אֱ-לֹהִים אֶת בְּנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל וַיֵּדַע אֱ-לֹהִים: (ספר שמות פרק ב) אז הם נגאלו, וכידוע, דור זה לא נכנס לארץ ישראל. בניהם, שנולדו במצרים, עַבְדְּךָ בֶּן אֲמָתֶךָ, הם נכנסו לארץ ישראל. אנחנו, ק"ו בן בנו של ק"ו, שמשחר צאתנו לאוויר העולם, נולדנו להיות עבדי הקב"ה, ראויים שהקב"ה יפתח את מוסרותינו. במיוחד שאנחנו מתחילים השבוע בקריאת ספר "ויקרא", ספר הקרבנות, הבאות לקרב ולהקריב ליבותיהם של ישראל לאביהם שבשמיים, ושלא יהיה ח"ו נתק בין ישראל לאביהם שבשמים, כפי שכותב הרמב"ן בהקדמתו לספר "ויקרא": "... הספר הזה הוא תורת כהנים והלוים, יבאר בו עניני הקרבנות כולן, ומשמרת המשכן. כי כאשר היה ספר אחד בענין הגלות והגאולה ממנו, והשלימו בענין אהל מועד וכבוד השם אשר מלא את המשכן, צוהו בקרבנות ובשמירת המשכן, שיהו הקרבנות כפרה להן ולא יגרמו העונות לסלק השכינה ..." וכהשלמה נדרשת לתחילת ספר "ויקרא" לקרב ישראל לאביהם שבשמיים, בא השבוע תחילת לימוד במסכת עירובין במסגרת ה"דף היומי", לקרב את ישראל איש אל אחיו. כתוב בספרים הקדושים שלימוד במסכת עירובין יש בו סגולה לגאולה. הכיצד ? עיקר עניינה של עירוב , חצרות או מבואות, (ובימינו כל עיר ועיר עושה ערוב משותף) להפוך את כל יושבי החצר או יושבי המבוי, או יושבי העיר, לשותפים האוכלים "מקערה אחת", הגרים ביחד ושותפים בכל צרכיהם הבסיסיים, במאכל ומשתה וכדומה. עכשיו הבנו את הקשר בין 3 המאורעות: * התחלת ספר "ויקרא" מבטא את הידוק הקרבה של ישראל לאביהם שבשמיים. * התחלת לימוד מסכת עירובין, רומזת לקרוב לבבות של ישראל, איש לרעהו, משל הם סמוכים על שולחן אחד. * ר"ח ניסן, מספק לנו את הפסוק : ".... אַנִי עַבְדְּךָ בֶּן אֲמָתֶךָ, פִּתַּחְתָּ לְמוֹסֵרָי:", שאומר לקב"ה שהוא יכול לשחרר אותנו מן האזיקים ומן הייסורים, ולקיים בנו פִּתַּחְתָּ לְמוֹסֵרָי. לא נברח, אין לנו עולם אחר, אלא השעבוד לרצונו יתברך, אנחנו לא מכירים משהו אחר. וכל זה בחודש ניסן, שעליה נאמר במסכת ראש השנה "בְּנִיסָן נִגְאֲלוּ וּבְנִיסָן עֲתִידִין לִיגָּאֵל". אכי"ר. לשירותכם - תמיד, בברכה וכל טוב יעקב שני - סופר סת"ם שיעורין: הלכה למשה מסיני (בעקבות הדף היומי: מסכת עירובין ד',א') אמר רב חייא בר אשי אמר רב: שיעורין (שנתנו חכמים לכל דבר, כגון: כזית דם חלב פיגול ונותר, וכזית מן המת שמטמא באהל, ושאר שיעורין דמפרש לקמן) חציצין (חציצה הפוסלת בטבילה) ומחיצין (הלכות מחיצה שתהא גבוהה עשרה, וכן שאר הילכותיה) - הלכה למשה מסיני. שיעורין? דאורייתא הוא, דכתיב (דברים ח ח) ארץ חטה ושעורה ותאנה ורמון ארץ זית שמן ודבש, ואמר רב חנן: כל הפסוק הזה לשיעורין נאמר (וכל אלו משערין בהן דברים אחרים) : * חטה – לכדתנן פ"יג מ"ט: 'הנכנס לבית המנוגע וכליו על כתיפיו וסנדליו וטבעותיו בידיו - הוא והם טמאין מיד ; היה לבוש כליו וסנדליו ברגליו וטבעותיו באצבעותיו - הוא טמא מיד, והן טהורין עד שישהא בכדי אכילת פרס , פת חיטין ולא פת שעורין ; מיסב ואוכל בליפתן ; * שעורה – דתנן פ"א מ"ה: 'עצם כשעורה מטמא במגע ובמשא ואינו מטמא באהל ; *'גפן' - כדי רביעית יין לנזיר ; (עירובין ד ב) *'תאנה' - כגרוגרת להוצאת שבת ; * רמון – כדתנן פ"יז מ"א: 'כל כלי בעלי בתים שיעורן כרימונים '; * ארץ זית שמן - ארץ שכל שיעוריה כזיתים; 'כל שיעוריה' סלקא דעתא? והאיכא הני דאמרן!? אלא אימא 'ארץ שרוב שיעוריה כזיתים ' דבש ככותבת הגסה ליום הכיפורים ; =פסח= הר הבית בתלת מימד מרהיב במיוחד כאן היו מעלים את קרבן הפסח thumb|מרכז|650 px|★ הר הבית בתלת מימד מרהיב במיוחד ★ כשהגיעה שעת ההקרבה, באו המקריבים לבית המקדש עם קרבנותיהם. אין צורך שכל המנויים על קרבנות הפסח יבואו לעזרה, אלא די בנציג אחד מכל חבורה. המקריבים היו נכנסים לעזרה בשלש קבוצות (בלשון המשנה: כיתות). תחילה נכנסו בני הכת הראשונה, ולאחר שנתמלאה העזרה - נעלו את דלתותיה והתחילו את תהליך ההקרבה. כשהתהליך הסתיים - פתחו את הדלתות, ויצאה הכת הראשונה. לאחר מכן נכנסה הכת השנייה, ואחריה הכת השלישית. גם אם יש מעט מקריבים - יש לחלקם לשלש כיתות. לפי המשנה, הכת השלישית הייתה הקטנה ביותר, כיון שהכל השתדלו להזדרז בהקרבת הפסח, ובתוספתא , כת זו אף נקראת "כת עצלנים". (הויקיפדיה העברית) משכן הלל של צורר (מתוך שיעורו של הרב שמואל אליהו - רבה של צפת) הפעם הראשונה שנאמר בה הלל, שבה גם נאמר "הַלְלוּיָהּ הַלְלוּ עַבְדֵי ה' הַלְלוּ אֶת שֵׁם ה'", הייתה בליל היציאה ממצרים. חכמינו אמרו (מדרש תהלים קיג): "את מוצא עשרים וששה דורות משנברא העולם עד שיצאו ישראל ממצרים, ולא אמרו הלל. וכיון שיצאו ישראל ממצרים משעבוד של טיט ולבנים אמרו הלל. ואימתי אמרו? בשעה שבאת מכת בכורות. עמד לו פרעה והלך לו אצל משה ואהרן בלילה, שנאמר (שמות יב, לא) 'ויקרא פרעה למשה ולאהרן לילה'. והיה דופק פרעה על פתחו של משה ואהרן בלילה. אמרו לו: שוטה, בלילה אנו עומדין? וכי גנבים אנחנו שנלך בלילה? בבקר אנו יוצאין, המתן עד הבקר, שכך אמר לנו הקב"ה (שם, כב) ואתם לא תצאו איש מפתח ביתו עד בקר. אמר להם: הרי מתו כל מצרים, שנאמר (שם, לג) 'ותחזק מצרים על העם'. אמרו לו: ומבקש אתה לכלות את המכה הזאת ממך. אמור: הרי אתם בני חורין! הרי אתם ברשותכם! הרי אתם עבדים של הקב"ה! התחיל פרעה צווח ואומר: לשעבר הייתם עבדי אבל עכשיו הרי אתם בני חורין! הרי אתם ברשותכם והרי אתם עבדיו של הקב"ה! צריכים אתם להלל לו שאתם עבדיו, שנאמר: הללויה הללו עבדי ה'" (מדרש תהלים קיג). זה שבח גדול שדווקא הצורר הגדול מבין את הצורך להודות לה', להודות על כך שבני ישראל הם עבדי ה' ולא עבדיו של פרעה זה או אחר. הוא זה שאומר להם בלילה המיוחד הזה להודות לה' על כך שהם עבדי ה' ולא עבדי פרעה. הלל משולש - חז"ל אמרו שכיוון שזו הפעם הראשונה שבה נאמר הלל, אומרים בערב הזה, ועוד קודם לכן לפנות ערב, כמה וכמה פעמים הלל. הפעם הראשונה היא בעת שהיו בני ישראל מקריבים את קרבן הפסח בבית המקדש. חכמינו במשנה אמרו שהיו כל ישראל נכנסים לבית המקדש בשלוש כיתות והיו מקריבים את קרבן הפסח (פסחים סד ע"א). "הַפֶּסַח נִשְׁחַט בְּשָׁלֹשׁ כִּתּוֹת, שֶׁנֶּאֱמַר (שמות יב) 'וְשָׁחֲטוּ אֹתוֹ כֹּל קְהַל עֲדַת יִשְׂרָאֵל בֵּין הַעַרְבָּיִם', 'קָהָל' וְ'עֵדָה' וְ'יִשְׂרָאֵל'. נִכְנְסָה כַּת רִאשׁוֹנָה, נִתְמַלְּאָה הָעֲזָרָה וְנִנְעֲלוּ דַּלְתוֹת הָעֲזָרָה. תָּקְעוּ וְהֵרִיעוּ וְתָקְעוּ, וְהַכֹּהֲנִים עוֹמְדִים שׁוּרוֹת שׁוּרוֹת, וּבְיָדָם בָּזִיכֵי כֶּסֶף וּבָזִיכֵי זָהָב, שׁוּרָה שֶׁכֻּלָּהּ כֶּסֶף, כֶּסֶף. וְשֶׁכֻּלָּהּ זָהָב, זָהָב, לֹא הָיוּ מְעֹרָבִים. וְלֹא הָיוּ לַבָּזִיכִין שׁוּלַיִם, שֶׁמָּא יַנִּיחוּם וְיִקְרֹשׁ הַדָּם. שָׁחַט יִשְׂרָאֵל וְקִבֵּל הַכֹּהֵן, נְתָנוֹ כֹּהֵן לַחֲבֵרוֹ, וַחֲבֵרוֹ לַחֲבֵרוֹ, מְקַבֵּל אֶת הַמָּלֵא וּמַחֲזִיר אֶת הָרֵיקָן מִיַּד הַכֹּהֵן הַקָּרוֹב אֵצֶל הַמִּזְבֵּחַ, זוֹרֵק זְרִיקָה אַחַת כְּנֶגֶד הַיְּסוֹד. יָצָאת כַּת רִאשׁוֹנָה, נִכְנְסָה כַּת שְׁנִיָּה. יָצָאת כַּת שְׁנִיָּה, נִכְנְסָה כַּת שְׁלִישִׁית. כְּמַעֲשֵׂה רִאשׁוֹנָה, כָּךְ מַעֲשֵׂה שְׁנִיָּה וּשְׁלִישִׁית. קָרְאוּ אֶת הַהַלֵּל, אִם גָּמְרוּ, שָׁנוּ, וְאִם שָׁנוּ, שִׁלְּשׁוּ, אַף עַל פִּי שֶׁלֹּא שִׁלְּשׁוּ מִימֵיהֶם. אָמַר רַבִּי יְהוּדָה, מִימֵיהֶם שֶׁל כַּת שְׁלִישִׁית, לֹא הִגִּיעָה לְ'אָהַבְתִּי כִּי יִשְׁמַע ה'', מִפְּנֵי שֶׁעַמָּהּ מוּעָטִין". המקור: מעייני הישועה ליל הסדר ומצות בקליפים thumb|right|305 px|20 דברים שאפשר לעשות עם מצות 1.6 מיליון צפיות !!! thumb|left|305 px|Six13 - P-A-S-S-O-V-E-R מוצלח - כדאי לצפות ! לקט מתכונים לפסח מתכונים לחג הפסח: * קובה לפסח * תבשיל קדירה נפלא לפסח * סופריטו עוף עם קובה טבית * מפרום לפסח * דג ממולא (גפילטע פיש) * ולקינוח: עוגת מצות * שלושה שוקולדים על מרנג - גם כשר, וגם פרווה * עוגת תמרים דיאטטית לפסח קליק לכל מתכוני פסח באתר מאמרים אתר מאמרים =עם ישראל= האפיפיור החדש בהדלקת נירות חנוכה thumb|300px|ימין|מתןך מוקד - פורטל יהודי איטליה [http://www.moked.it/unione_informa/130314/130314.html המקור] Una visita che si è già caricata di storia. È quella del nuovo Pontefice Jorge Mario Bergoglio alla sinagoga Emanuel di Buenos Aires, tenutasi nel dicembre 2012, esattamente tre mesi prima della sua elezione. L’allora arcivescovo della Capitale argentina aveva acceso il quinto lume di Hanukkah. Nel frattempo la stampa ebraica e israeliana nel mondo raccontano il legame di papa Francesco con il mondo ebraico, dalla visita di solidarietà alla Comunità di Buenos Aires all’indomani della strage del 1994, all’evento per commemorare l’anniversario della Notte dei Cristalli che ha organizzato nella Cattedrale della città lo scorso autunno והידיעה (תרגום אוטומטי) ביקור שכבר עמוס בהיסטוריה. האם שאפיפיור חורחה מריו Bergoglio החדש בבית הכנסת עמנואל בואנוס איירס, שנערכה בדצמבר 2012, כשלושה חודשים לפני הבחירות שלו.הארכיבישוף אז מההון הארגנטיני שהדליק את הנר החמישי של חנוכה. בינתיים, תקשורת הישראלית ויהודיה בעולם אומרת לי אג"ח פרנצ'סקו האפיפיור עם העולם היהודי, מהביקור של סולידריות לקהילה של בואנוס איירס לאחר הטבח של 1994, אירוע לציון יום השנה לליל בדולח ש נערך בקתדרלה של העיר בסתיו האחרון לחיות ביחד thumb|ימין|335 px|לחיות ביחד לחיות ביחד - שיעורו של הרב דוקי בן-ארצי בבר בי רב דחד יומא ביקיר - כ"ט אדר תשע"ג עוד על יום העיון בַּ‏‏ר בַּ‏‏‏י רַ‏ב דְּחַ‏ד יוֹ‏מָ‏א הוא יום עיון ללימודי יהדות לאנשים ונשים אשר עסוקים בשאר ימי השנה בלימודים, מלאכה ובעבודה. יוזם הרעיון הוא האדמו"ר מקאליב שהחל ביישום הרעיון לפני שמונה-עשרה שנה. מאז השתתפו בימי העיון יותר משש-מאות אלף איש בארץ ובחו"ל. עוד על הרעיון ראו גם :בר בי רב דחד יומא. יום העיון שנערך ביקיר שבשומרון היה הל"ד במספר והוא נערך ברציפות פעמיים בשנה: לקראת ראש השנה ולקראת חג הפסח - זה 17 שנה ברציפות. השנה, בכ"ט אדר תשע"ג לקראת חג הפסח , נלמדו השיעורים הבאים: (התוכנית במלואה ראו מטה) תוכן עניינים * הרב אברהם יוסף הלכות ליל הסדר * הרב דוד סתיו החרות בעולמה של תורה * הרב אהרון כהן מפורים לפסח על ה"סובלנות" ממנה נהנו יהודי מצרים thumb|ימין|335 px|קדימון לסרטון על יהודי מצרים Jews of Egypt thumb|ימין|335 px|Maurice Mizrahi - Jews in Egypt - Growing up under Pharaoh (2008).MPG לסרטון חלקים אחדים: * איך חיו היהודים במצרים בעבר * היחס ליהודים היום * איך נוצר השינוי. הסרט נאסר להצגה במצרים * מתוך אתר הסרט About the film A documentary that captures fragments of the lives of the Egyptian Jewish community in the first half of the twentieth century until their second grand exodus after the tripartite attack of 1956 .. An attempt to understand the change in the identity of the Egyptian society that turned from a society full of tolerance and acceptance of one another .. and how it changed gradually by mixing religious and political views into a society that rejects the others .. a film about the cosmopolitan Egypt in the 40's and Egypt in the new millennium .. how did the Jews of Egypt turn in the eyes of Egyptians from partners in the same country to enemies .. Amir Ramses National Security bans theatrical screening of "Jews of Egypt" Published by admin on Tue, 03/12/2013 - 22:01 Despite having had the approval of the censorship bureau twice before, national security banned the theatrical release of "Jews of Egypt" which was scheduled march 13th. ההודעה המקורית Jews of Egypt in Cinemas starting march 13, 2013.Showing in Cairo in Renaissance Cinemas in Nile City and Renaissance Sun City.Showing in Alexandria in Renaissance San Stefano על יהדות אוסטריה ימין|ממוזער|250px|ציור של בית הכנסת "Türkischer Tempel" בווינה משנת 1887, שהיה ידוע ביופיו המרהיב. נחרב בתקופת השואה, כבתי כנסת אחרים, ואינו קיים עוד. 75 שנה לאנשלוס: "וינה נהדרת, אם אתה לא יהודי" לפני סיפוח אוסטריה לגרמניה חיו בה 195 אלף יהודים. ואילו כיום רק 15 אלף.הארגון היהודי דיווח כי מספר התקריות האנטישמיות הידועות לו הוכפל בשנה שעברה והגיע ל-135. מתחת לפני השטח מפעפע רגש נגד זרים. "מפלגת החירות" של היינץ כריסטיאן סטרחה, שפרסם את האיור האנטישמי אשתקד, זוכה בעקביות ב-20 אחוזי תמיכה בסקרי דעת קהל ויש לה סיכוי להשתתף בהרכבת הממשלה לאחר הבחירות השנה. ועם זאת, משפחות אורתודוכסיות וינאיות מתהלכות ברחובות ללא חשש, במיוחד באזורים כמו לאופולדשטדט, המקום שבו היה בעבר הגטו וכיום חיים בו יהודים רבים. ה-IKG מבקש להגדיל את האוכלוסייה היהודית ולמשוך משפחות מחוץ למדינה. בשיתוף הממשלה, מתכנן הארגון להביא לאוסטריה 150 משפחות יהודיות מדי שנה. הוא כבר הביא 20 משפחות מהונגריה השכנה. * המקור: ג'ורג'ינה פרודהן, רויטרס באמצעות Ynet * עוד על יהדות אוסטריה =ארץ ישראל= הארכיון הציוני המרכזי פתח שעריו אילן שחורי דיווח בעלון שלו : הארכיון הציוני של ההסתדרות הציונית, משיק בימים אלה אתר המתעד באופן המקיף ביותר מאגר מידע עצום ובו כ- 12 מיליון פריטים סרוקים חלקם נדירים מהמאה ה- 19 ועד ימינו. בסיור עיתונאים שהיה ביום רביעי בארכיון הציוני בירושלים , מסר מנהלו החדש של הארכיון, ד"ר יגאל סתרי (עד לאחרונה מקים ומנהל המוזיאון ברמלה) כי הארכיון הציוני, מאפשר לציבור הרחב, גישה למיליוני מסמכים שטרם נחשפו להזמין בקלות ובאופן ידידותי מסמכים שונים, ולקבל העתק מצולם במחיר סימלי... המקור: מיליון פריטים סרוקים, חלקם נדירים מהמאה ה-19 באתר האינטרנט החדש של הארכיון הציוני. דוגמאות לצילומים מבני- ברק 09001e1580669856.jpg 09001e1580669859.jpg 09001e158065a82e.jpg 09001e15805ecc8c.jpg המקור: "מתוך אוספי הארכיון הציוני המרכזי, ירושלים. לקבלת הצילומים המקוריים יש לפנות לארכיון. * האתר המסע של הנסיך מויילס - 1862 * Royal Collection Trast מסע הנסיך מויילס לימים מלך בריטניה, התנהל מקונסטינופול - טורקיה עד קהיר - מצרים מ-6 בפברואר עד 16 ביוני 1862. Har habaut.PNG| הר הבית Nablus.PNG| שכם Hevron 1862.PNG| חברון Mount olive.PNG| הר הזיתים Malta.PNG| האי מלטה - בדרך למזרח התיכון Dead see.PNG| בים המלח 6 feb 1862.PNG| היום הראשון Dape haioman.PNG| דפי היומן המקורי - באתר יש פענוח מלא שלהם צפון-מזרח תל אביב:צילומי אויר 1932 Nord east tel aviv.jpg|Air views of Palestine. Tel Aviv. N.E. suburbs, sea in distance, cultivated fields in foreground|link=http://www.loc.gov/pictures/item/mpc2010007814/PP/ Bnei brack givataim.jpg|Air views of Palestine. Bnei Brak and Borochov, etc. Jewish colonies N.E. of Tel Aviv|link=Matson (G. Eric and Edith) Photograph Collection Bnerack.jpg|בני ברק 1932 Bnerack עם כותרות.jpg|בני ברק עם אופציות לזיהוי המקור: Matson (G. Eric and Edith) Photograph Collection או הקש על התמונה ותראה את הנוף ברזולוציה מדהימה הסבר אפשרי ךצילום השמאלי: המבנה הגדול בהצטלבות הדרכים הוא בית חרושת עילית. הדרך שאתה רואה במרכז התמונה היא דרך ז'בוטינסקי. שמאלה שכונת בורוכוב - גבעתיים. במרכז - בצידי הדרך רמת גן. בצפון בני ברק והרי השומרון. צולם : כנראה מעל תחנת הרכבת צפון היום פרויקט נחל קנה בדרך thumb|300px| ימין (מתוך עלון יש"ע שלנו) בנחל קנה, מהנחלים הגדולים במערב השומרון, התקיימה השבוע זו השנה החמישית "צעדת האביב" של המועצה המקומית קרני שומרון, כחלק מ"פרויקט פארק קנה" - תוכנית בעלות 10 מיליון ₪ עליה שוקדים בימים אלו במנהלת הנחל. הרצל בן ארי העומד בראשות המנהלת אומר כי "חשוב שאנו תושבי האזור נכיר את המקום וכמובן גם נגרום לכך שכלל תושבי מדינת ישראל יכירו ויבואו לכאן ליהנות ולבלות במקום המדהים הזה". * עוד על נחל קנה ראו כאן =צרכנות= תוספי תזונה ובריאות תוספי תזונה ובריאות פרופ' נסים גרתי - האוניברסיטה העברית thumb|ימין|335 px|תוספי תזונה ובריאות - פרופ' נסים גרתי המרצה הציג 15 משפחות של תוספי המזון, עד 120 סוגים, הנמצאים בכל מזון: בשר, שוקולד, פסטה, גבינות ועוד. אולי פוגעים בבריאות האדם. חלק מהם ממש מזיקים, ביחוד צבעי מאכל. רובם מאושרים ובכל זאת מזיקים. היום אנו בעידן השלישי: פחות סוכר, פחות מלח, פחות קולסטרול. יש כמה "פירמדות מזון" - פירות וירקות. על כך יש הרבה חילוקי-דעות. הוא מצטט מחקר שבו יש עדיפות למזון ים תיכונית: שמן זית, ירקות ועוד. תושבי ישראל אינם יכולים לסווג עצמם כמו אלה. והנה שתי תמונות מתוך מצגת בהרצאה Migbalot.PNG Amlazon.PNG אלצהיימר וקינמון thumb|300px|ימין להלן הרצאה שניתנה במכון וולקני, לכל המעונינים, מועתק מלה במילה מהאגרת המצויה בשמאל. על אלצהיימר וקינמון (בעקבות ההרצאה שניתנה לגמלאים) פרופ' מיכאל עובדיה מבקש לציין , כי כל הניסויים נעשו במבחנה ובבעלי חיים ונמצא שמיצוי מימי של קנמון מעכב התפתחות סימפטומים של מחלות אלצהיימר ופרקינסון בבעלי חיים אלה, כאשר בעלי החיים שתו או אכלו את מקטע הקנמון לאורך כל התקופה, לפני הופעת הסימפטומים של המחלה . לגבי אפשרות ריפוי, כאשר יש כבר אגרגציה של עמילואידים, יש אמנם רמז לאפשרות של פרוק האגרגטים (מניסויים שנעשו במבחנה), אבל עדיין לא הוכחה אפשרות זאת בבעלי חיים. לא נעשו ניסויים בבני אדם, ובוודאי זה לא בא להחליף דעת רופא. כיון שקנמון נמצא במזונו של האדם כבר אלפי שנים , ואתם מבקשים מידע כיצד להכין את המיצוי ובאיזה סוג קינמון להשתמש , פרופ ' מיכאל עובדיה מבקש לציין שדרך ההכנה המעבדתית , המומלצת והיעילה , רשומה במאמרים המצורפים . ' להלן תגובה של פרופסור רוזין על הפירסומים של המחקר בקינמון:' פרופ מיכאל עובדיה ראוי לשבחים על עבודתו המחקרית, אך אין להיגרר לציפיות שווא. לעכברים או לחולדות אין אלצהיימר. יש מודלים המשקפים ליקויים בזיכרון או בהתנהגות, אך אין הם אלצהיימר. גם אם נראה שהעמילואיד הוא חלק מתהליך הניוון, אין הוא הסיבה הראשונית. מחקרים בשנים האחרונות הראו, שסילוק העמילואיד אינו קשור להטבה במצב הקוגניטיבי במחלת האלצהיימר. החוקרים מודים, שעדיין רחוקה הדרך לפתרון, ודרושים מחקרים הרבים במודלים בחיות ובבני אדם בניסיון למצוא דרך לעכב את המחלה. המקור: דפי קשר ומידע לגמלאי מינהל המחקר החקלאי ומשרד החקלאות